


Translation for 邂逅 (Fateful encounter)

by beautywind, Kairu_KitsuneO



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chance Meetings, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash, Translation, Translation in English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairu_KitsuneO/pseuds/Kairu_KitsuneO
Summary: A translation fic for邂逅bybeautywindStudent!Miles Morales & Office Worker!Peter B Parker (AU?)





	Translation for 邂逅 (Fateful encounter)

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration came from this [ article ](https://funnyp.co/188019?page=1) , instantly I feel that this development is fitting for MMPBP, and thought about how could the teenager not chase after the older man. Hence I wrote this fic out.

Miles glances at the unconscious man who is sleeping soundly. His impatient heart burns with anxiety. Usually, this elder man would wake up at a station before his destination. However, the man has no signs of getting up even when the train reaches his stop now. _What should I do?? Should I wake him up?_ Miles thinks worriedly.

 

Miles doesn’t know this stranger, or so to speak, they only meet each other at this peak hour, which is, the commuting time for students and office workers. This older man may have come from the first station, since Miles often sees him sitting at the same spot and never changed. Whereas Miles likes to stand in front of the man to play mobile games. Besides that this sleeping man doesn’t make any noise, this position is also quite near to the door, so it’s convenient to get on and off the train.

 

The elder man looks tired all the time. Every time he yawns as if complaining his insufficient sleep before he gets off the train. The last button on his dress shirt is constantly in jeopardy, as if the belly will squeeze out one or two bothersome buttons at any time. This man doesn’t seem to pay much attention to grooming; besides the messy, brown hair which lacks of combing, sometimes it is the same tie pattern for four consecutive days. It seems that he only has a handful of ties, but Miles can determine whether the man has washed his ties by judging from the stain and shine on the surface. Let's not talk about his careful observation, he is bored, ok? Can’t he observes someone to kill time?

 

But today's different, it’s rare to see the man combs his hair neatly; he probably puts on some hair gels as well. He wears a navy blue suit with a coat instead of the usual white dress shirt. Even his tie has changed! The man looks very formal than usual. What kind of important meeting is he attending? It’s bad to be late, right? Miles’ left leg shakes slightly out of anxiety. He hesitates to wake the man up because it is entirely none of his business. What if the man is travelling to another place today? After thinking for a long time, Miles finally kicks lightly at the man's knee when the door opens, hoping to wake him up.

 

As expected, the sleeping man jolts awake as if he is electrocuted. The two pair of eyes meet each other briefly. Then, the man immediately scans the name sign behind Miles and confirms that he has arrived at his destination. He quickly picks up his briefcase and dashes out of the train before the door closing chime rings.

 

Thank god, he was right. Miles is glad to have woken up the man. He puts back his headphones on and sinks into the music world.

 

~~One Week Later~~

 

Miles’ best friend has stayed over at his place during the weekends, so they are taking the subway to school together on Monday. Ganke tells him about the latest PS4 game he has played at someone’s home and teases him, "If you still don’t own a PS4 by now, you’re going to lose your friend!"

 

Miles counters back the playful elbow blows from his best bud and smiles, "I really don't have the money to buy it! Besides, I can watch the playthrough online."

 

If he saves enough money, he also wants to have a PS4. Is there any teenager who doesn't want to own a game console? Nevertheless, his strict father won’t even allow him to do graffiti, let alone buying a PS4?

 

Just as they are talking lively, the man is still asleep at the usual spot. Miles spies at the sleeping man’s situation until the man wakes up on his own at the previous stop and gets off the train on time.

 

 _Maybe it was an accident the other day?_ Miles can't help but wonder if the man is too tired on the day before. Was that the reason he couldn't wake up in time? What kind of job does the man have? What kind of career does Miles want to pursue in the future? While daydreaming about these thoughts, his bestie drags him off the train dangerously before the door closes. Thankfully he is not late for school today.

 

The next day, Miles notices that the man is carrying two big bags. The usual briefcase has been replaced by a large luggage and a sealed, plastic bag. Needless to say, he can’t sleep peacefully with bags pressing on his laps and between his legs. The man, who usually won’t wake up even if the sky falls, is awake for the first time. Miles pretends to check at his phone while occasionally looks up to observe the man secretly. However, the man always catches him in the eyes several times, making the panicked teenager immediately looks away. It’s embarrassing that the stranger caught him peeping!

 

Miles, who doesn’t dare to lift his head up again, catches the announcement of the station name from the speaker. It is the last stop where the man usually wakes up. Suddenly, the man in suit gets up from his seat. Not only that, he actually talks to Miles. After observing for almost a year, this is the first time Miles hears the man’s voice.

 

"Thank you for waking me up that day, I was able to attend the meeting on time. Now that I got a transfer, I wish to say goodbye. This is my thank you gift. Farewell." The man's voice sounds a bit hoarse. As if he is wretched by the vicissitudes of life, yet he is full of gentleness. When he hands the plastic bag to Miles, the confused boy doesn’t have time to say anything before the man leaves through the door coolly.

 

He actually got off at the station which isn’t to his workplace. Miles speechlessly watching the man through the window until his form disappears from the platform. It’s difficult to digest the words from the stranger at the time. Many passengers on the train are watching him and wondering about the content of this mysterious, sealed bag. Miles also can’t help but curiously opening this unexpected gift. Miles is unable to contain himself as he screams,  "Oh my God! It’s a PS4!"

 

He just woke a stranger up and did nothing special. Can he really accept such pricey gift? And what did that man just say? Why is he saying goodbye? Will he not taking this train anymore? But he doesn't even know his name!

 

After telling Ganke at school, his friend shouts how miraculously Miles met a wild Santa Claus before Christmas! And there is also the game they have talked about the other day! That’s so thoughtful!

 

Although Miles is happy to receive such a gift, he has been uneasy throughout the day. Not long after they return home and play the game, he sets down the controller and turns off the console, saying he is tired. In the end, Ganke is the one who is playing the game (Ganke: "I’m helping you to test the machine!"). Miles repeatedly ponders on the last words by the gentleman, _why are you saying goodbye? Are you not taking the same train with me anymore? I didn’t even have the chance to say ‘thank you’! I don’t even know your name...._ _If only I can see you again... wait, normally the moving won’t be that fast, right? Maybe we can still meet again tomorrow?_ With such hopeful thoughts, Miles tosses and turns on his bed until he finally falls asleep at three in the morning.

 

On the next day, Miles, with dark circles under his eyes, hurriedly gets on the train. However, the seat where the man always sat, is occupied by another stranger he doesn’t know.

 

Miles initially assumes that the man probably sat at a different seat. Hence, he searches around other compartment coaches but he gets nothing in the end. The next day, the day after tomorrow, the results are the same.

 

That familiar stranger he know is gone.

 

Thinking about this, Miles feels uncomfortable as the seconds tick by. Why didn't he chase after the man that day? Why didn’t he ask for his phone number?! He berates his stupid past self, who could only look idly at the closing door and watch the man leave. He wishes he can turn back the time.

 

Ganke notices his best friend has been gloomy for the past few days, he makes fun of Miles about someone has broke his heart. Miles rarely not refuting his friend’s teasing; he simply focuses on drawing the portraits of the stranger he acquainted with, one after another, in his piece book: the tired man who drooled while sleeping, the untidy man with his tie wrapped over his shoulder, the gentleman who smiled when he handed over the bag, and there’s... the lonely man who left.

 

New York City is such a large area, where can he find this stranger? This isn’t a movie where coincidental meeting happens as you wish. Miles watches the Spider-Man on the news and can't help but thinking that, it would be great if he can ask this friendly neighborhood Spider-Man to help him find a person.

 

 _As if I can blindly meet the Spider-Man at a random place_ , Miles sighs. Occasionally he hangs around different compartment coaches on weekends, hoping to meet the man on his holiday by coincidence. However, there are so many subway lines in New York City. This is exactly like finding a needle in a haystack.

 

Miles never thinks that there is another way to find the man. Or rather no one has consider about there can be a second Spider-Man. He did get bitten by a strange-coloured spider. Then, his body gone through many changes, such as being able to jump high up and afar before the car hits him, or able to stick himself on the wall (well, he still can’t unstick his fingers).

 

However, having these abilities and being able to utilise them like Spider-Man are two completely different things. The development of spider web is also a problem. Miles has researched every single Spider-Man’s comic series as well as spending a long time to overcome his height phobia and many other kinds of obstacles. Practicing these abilities without a mentor is a lot of hard work. He admires how Spider-Man able to figure these out all by himself.

 

At the end of his summer vacation, Miles is practicing his swinging until he stops by a window of a tall building. He takes a break and looks through the window out of boredom. He notices a man who is wearing a Spider-Man costume paces around the room. At first, Miles guesses that the man must be a big fan of Spider-Man to wear such costume even at his home. But when the man pulls his mask up and sags on the couch, Miles almost screams out. In fact, he has already done it, because the tired man who is lazy to move, immediately turns to look at him.

 

"Mr. PS4 ! !"

 

"The kid from the train !"

 

When the two called each other’s nickname, the man in the house confuses for a while before he screams again, "No, wait! How are you outside of my home?!"

 

Just as Miles wants to shout out "Spider-Man!", his mouth has already been covered by spider web. In the next second, the man rushes to the window to pull the kid in. However, Miles’ fingers stick firmly on the bricks. The man has to yank the kid for two or three times until they finally get into the house. He may have heard the sound of the bricks peeled off. _Let the landlord worries about it!_

 

After entering the house, they are stunned by sudden ringing headache. Miles stumbles forward as he struggles to stand still. The man quickly takes hold of Miles and both of them fall onto the ground. Miles, who safely lies on top of the man, wants to apologize for his clumsiness, but he can only make out muffled sounds with his sealed mouth. The man reaches out and tears the spider web off for him.

 

"Hey, kid. Why are you like me? Also how do you know where do I live? And..."

 

"I’m not ‘kid’, I have a name." Miles interrupts the series of questions from the man with a pout of dissatisfactory.

 

"Okay, my bad. What’s your name?" the man touches his nose and apologises for his rudeness.

 

"Miles Morales. What about you? Don't tell me that your name is ‘Spider-Man’, that's a made up name."

 

The adult scratches his head, trying to avoid the topic. He shrugs and forces out a tentative smile, "...Mr. PS4?"

 

However, this boy who called Miles seems to have no sense of humor at all. He just crosses his arms over his chest and snorts out, "Uh huh." They can play this waiting game as long as they want. He isn’t the one who was pinned down on the floor anyway.

 

Finally, the man gives up his struggle when he feels his stomach almost crush by the dead weight, "Alright, alright ! You win, kid.  *Ahem* My name is Peter B. Parker. Please keep my secret, ok?"

 

"Nice to meet you, Peter. I have a lot of questions to ask you." Satisfied, Miles gives a sunny smile. Peter thoughtlessly nods to agree. After three seconds, he realizes how can he let the boy leads the questions? Obviously he asked first!

 

At this moment, Peter doesn’t realize that this boy, who appears at his home out of the blue, will change his decadence life completely.

 

As the two are clattering, wind blows from the opened window and flips through the pages of the book on the table, until it stops on the page that wrote these few lines:

 

There are rare moments in the lifetime of your existence.

When a door opens, life offers you a gift which you thought you would never have again -

_**a fateful encounter**._

 

**_End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> After reading this [ article ](https://funnyp.co/188019?page=1) , I realised that some of the scene from BL comics are actually real. I really can't help but using this real story for MMPBP. I believe that this society is still warm-hearted and love is in the air everywhere!  
> I thought about it and in the end I keep the setting of “Peter is Spiderman”, which helps to explain why Peter is always tired and sleeps on the subway.  
> The sentences from the last paragraph are quoted from Guillaume Musso's "Central Park". It feels suitable for Miles to meet his Peter.  
> I hope this work brings fun to you readers, see you next time!
> 
> By Author beautywind  
> ++++++++++++++++++++++
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos and Comment are appreciated!  
> Please kudos the [original fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360354) too ❤❤ The author is amazing!
> 
> Edit: I have draw the (angst part) for this fic on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kairu_kitsuneO/status/1102751347844145153). Be sure to check it out! Thank you 💞  
> By Translator Kairu_KitsuneO


End file.
